1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called pick-up objective lens for reading information on an object surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pick-up objective lenses for deriving signals from a video disc on which information is highly densely recorded are known, but it has been difficult to maintain an excellent imaging performance by a lens construction comprising a small number of lenses because the weight of the objective lens must be very light, say, less than several grams. Particularly, to avoid contact between an object surface and the objective lens, the objective lens has required a long working distance and it has been very difficult to provide an excellent imaging performance and a high resolving power and yet provide a long working distance and thus, it has still been impossible to provide an objective lens having a sufficiently long working distance.